


100

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: A Lifetime [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 100 goals, Atletico de Madrid, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sergio siempre le impresionaba su capacidad para sonreír así, de aquella forma tan pacífica, y en la que destilaba una felicidad plena que contagiaba a quien estuviese a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827807) by [MADR1D1SMO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADR1D1SMO/pseuds/MADR1D1SMO)



Sergio miró a Fernando que sonreía levemente con los ojos cerrados. No había dejado de sonreír desde que había llegado del partido. A Sergio siempre le impresionaba su capacidad para sonreír así, de aquella forma tan pacífica, y en la que destilaba una felicidad plena que contagiaba a quien estuviese a su lado. No había podido ver su rostro, pero sabía perfectamente como su boca se había curvado en una extraña mueca de felicidad e incredulidad mientras sus ojos buscaban a su afición y compañeros a los que acogió en un abrazo. Sus ojos no habían parado de brillar desde el momento en el que fue consciente de lo que significaba ese gol en el campo. Y habían mostrado un cariño incontenible cuando se había quitado la camiseta para dársela al hombre al que se lo debía todo: Manuel Briñas.

Sergio no había podido ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, pero sabía la forma en la que sus músculos se habían movido sin él poder evitarlo. Sergio había sentido parte de su emoción en el campo a través de la televisión y había maldecido cada instante que Fernando no había aparecido en ella.

Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y esperó a que sus ojos marrones le mirasen confusos y felices. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía permanecer tan tranquilo cuando había logrado un sueño para él? ¿Cómo podía estar sentado en el sofá tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo no estaba gritando, o llorando de la emoción? Él apenas podía contenerse. Sergio sólo quería abrazarle y reír a su lado mientras recorría su piel a besos.

\- ¿Qué…? –preguntó Fernando con una sonrisa.

Sergio no se contuvo más entonces. Se abalanzó sobre él y le besó en la boca con avidez. Fernando se rio mientras las manos de Sergio se deslizaban hasta escurrirse por debajo de su camiseta. Iba a hacerle suyo, iba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, a hacerle sentirse deseado. Había marcado cien goles con su equipo y él tenía que hacer algo por él, tenía que demostrarle que estaba orgulloso y feliz por él, que le amaba y adoraba esos momentos de felicidad que compartía con él.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido para volver, el temor que se había apoderado de él esos días al no saber con certeza su futuro a causa de una multa a su equipo. Lo había pasado mal, terriblemente mal, pero ahora todo estaba bien. Y Sergio se iba a encargar de hacerle sentir como merecía bajo sus atenciones. Aquella noche le iba a demostrar lo que sentía a través de cien gestos y Fernando no iba detenerle cuando se diese cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- Te quiero –murmuró en su oído.

Ya sólo quedaban noventa y nueve.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo tiempo para nada desde que decidí estudiar un máster, pero quería y necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos después de tanto tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
